Baby, it's Cold Outside
by LF7
Summary: “Gina,” Her voice cracked. “is probably wondering where I am.” Derek continued to gaze into her eyes. “Uh, yeah, she is def… def… definitely wondering where I am.”


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Ah, here it is. A Christmas fic. Um, i'm pretty sure no one has used this song so, here's to hoping!**

**Baby, it's Cold Outside**

She didn't know how she got here. One minute she and Truman got into the biggest fight of their relationship and the next minute she's crying, standing outside in the snow, pressing the button on Derek's apartment building begging to be buzzed up. Before she knew it hours had passed, and Derek was actually being somewhat compassionate, in his own way. Derek sitting across from her, on his recliner stared at her,

"Casey, Truman's an ass." He sighed not wanting to get too personal.

"That the best you can come up with?" Casey looked up at him, wiped her face, and looked at the clock on his TV. "Oh!" She shot up looking for her bag. "I've got to get home."

"Casey," Derek quickly sprung to his feet and searched the room looking for an excuse to get her to stay. "It's really cold out there, right now. It's probably best you-"

"Thanks, Derek. A lot. For putting up with me." She held her arms out to give him a hug, but he stopped her grabbing her hands.

"Geez, Case, you're hands are like ice." She looked up into his eyes, catching his mood, very suspiciously.

"Gina," Her voice cracked. She cleared her throat. "is probably wondering where I am." Derek just gazed into her eyes. "Uh, yeah, she is def… def…_definitely_ wondering where I am."

Derek whispered, still holding her hands. "You don't have to…" She wiped a run away tear.

"Well, you gonna get me something to drink, or what? I mean, if I'm gonna stay, I might as well." He dropped her hands smirking.

"You put some music on."

Half an hour later Casey was loopy sitting next to Derek and they were getting dangerously close to kissing. She decided she really needed to go. "Seriously, Derek. I've gotta... whoo!" She tripped on the side of the couch.

"Casey, it's…there are no cabs out there." Derek grabbed her arm, smirking,

"Derek," She hit him on his arm. "What did you put in my drink!"

"Did I ever tell you, you have the most gorgeous eyes?"

Casey frowned, eyes furious, "_Stop_ trying to _hex_ me."

Derek ignored her, "Brown hair, blue eyes."

"What are you doing?" She backed up, tripping over her feet, as he walked toward her.

"Just stay."Derek shrugged. "It is really cold out side."

Casey shivered as he placed his hand on her face. She did not know what she was getting into. "NO! No, no, no, no. I'm supposed to say no. No," She paused. "I can't stay."

"Can't or won't?" Derek inched his face closer.

Casey blinked, tears sprung to her eyes. "Won't."

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" He didn't blink, didn't stutter, he was completely serious.

She didn't understand. How was he so calm about his? Acting as if this were normal, as if they actually were dating. He was always so overconfident and that, she decided, is what ticked her off. Because that was her job, she was supposed to be so sure of herself, not falling for idiot boyfriends who she knew were no good for her.

"Casey?"

"I," She sighed. "Well, at least I'm gonna say that I tried."

"Right." Derek agreed. "Why deflate my ego?"

Derek leaned in and just as his lips were to meet hers she jerked backwards. "The answer is no. I'm leaving."

He rolled his eyes. "Casey, look outside. There's a freakin' blizzard going on."

She pulled all the way back and took his hand off her face. "Thank you, for taking my mind off _Truman_." She said his name as a reminder, not just to him, but to herself. And for a minute it worked, he flinched, but his overconfident façade was instantly back in place by the time she blinked. "I am very surprised you even cared."

"I care about you."

Casey scoffed, "Right." She grabbed her purse and walked toward the door.

"Casey, if you walk out that door you'll freeze your ass off!" Derek looked completely serious.

"I'll take my chances." She looked for her coat. "Oh, crap! Derek, lend me your jacket."

"I will not contribute to your insanity." Derek shut the door as she opened it. "I mean, if you, let's say caught pneumonia and died, that would be on my conscience for life. You want that?"

Casey folded her arms over her chest. "Spell pneumonia."

"Beside the point, Casey, stay with me." Derek grabbed her waist and brought her closer, again. He placed his hand on her cheek and pressed his lips against hers. When he came up, Casey smacked him on his chest.

"_Only_ because it's cold." Derek laughed. "And because you slipped something in my drink."

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside_

-Lee Ann Womack

* * *

**Just a little one-shot to get the creative juices flowing. Merry Christmas! Will be updating stories soon.**

**LAURA(::)**

* * *


End file.
